


new recruit

by unholyconfessions (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Extended Scene, Gap Filler, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/unholyconfessions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not even on purpose, when Scott reaches for him. It just happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	new recruit

**Author's Note:**

> Just the New Recruit scene from Civil War from Scott's overenthusiastic POV. 
> 
> Yes, I have no shame, but this ship needs more love. A lot more love.

Captain. Freaking. America. 

Right there, in front of him, alive. _Real_. Scott forgets how to speak for a second, literally. His tongue twists around itself and slams against the back of his teeth.

“Cap—Captain America,” is all his brain can muster up after a beat, and then Captain America touches him, _actually touches him_ , takes Scott’s hand in his and who really cares if he squeezes it with superhuman strength.

“Mr. Lang,” he says, and Scott has to suppress an ugly whimper.

Fine, okay. He’s met other important people before, right? No big deal.

“It’s an honor,” Scott says, because that’s how his mother raised him. Polite, if a little overenthusiastic. The muscles in his forearm strain as he tightens his grip on Steve Rogers’ hand. 

Steve Rogers. _Shit_ , what’s Scott even supposed to call him—Steve, Mr. Rogers, Captain? Mr. Your Eyes Are So Blue I Wanna Swim In Them? _Nice job_ , Lang.

“I’m shaking your hand too long,” he says, and a part of him might as well have curled in a little corner and died. He drops his eyes down to where Steve’s hand is still around his. “Wow. This is awesome.” 

He lets go, finally, and embarrassment overcomes him from the tips of his ears to the points of his toes. “Captain America!” he huffs, glances over his shoulder to find Maximoff. She seems like a nice kid. Real cool powers. “I know you, too. You’re great!”

She smiles at him, reserved, but Scott barely has time to compute it before he’s pulled into Steve’s orbit again. The guy’s huge. Like _huge_. Beautiful. Taller than Scott imagined. Blonder. Did he say beautiful? 

It’s not even on purpose, when Scott reaches for him. It just happens, but then he has two handfuls of Captain America beneath his fingers and—holy shit, okay. Super soldier serum or not, this guy works out. Those pecs are _not_ made in the kitchen, or in a lab.

“Jeez.” Captain America just let him touch him. _Touch him_ , touch him. Not just a handshake. Christ almighty. His teenage self would be getting an untimely boner right about now. 

Steve looks over his shoulder at Wilson, probably to silently ask if Scott is useful for anything other than wishing he could get into Captain America’s pants. Scott isn’t even offended, really—aside from Cassie, accomplishing that would be the proudest moment of his life. This moment, right now, is definitely Top 3. 

Scott clasps his hands together, the very same hands that were just on Captain America’s chest. “Look, I wanna say,” he starts, missing a breath that leaves his brain unoxygenated. “I know you know a lot of super people, so thinks for thanking of me.”

Ah, well, _damn_ —who cares if he fumbled that line. He just met Captain America, and he’s on his team against some psycho assassins or whatever it is that Barton told him. 

Might as well make the most of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome. Thoughts can also go to my [tumblr](http://nctaliaromanova.tumblr.com)!


End file.
